Natalie Breez
Natalie Breez, také známý jako „The Whirlwind“, je členem Alfa 1 tým. Životopis Časný život Natalie Breez byl vytvořen ve věži shromáždění s novým, experimentálního programu, který jí dal schopnost mluvit se zvířaty. Ona byla brzy přiřazen k nováček týmu s Markem Surge a William Furno pracující pod celkovým průvodcem týmu Alfa. Jedna taková mise se konala před dvěma měsíci, kdy Breez a zbytek týmu Alfa honil paliva pašeráky v Faradai pásu. Pašeráci byli poraženi a zajati díky Breez. ''Vzestup nováčků'' Když byl Alfa tým odeslání do Merak 9, Surge a Breez spěchal k řízení mise se dívat na bitvu. Ačkoli oni byli řekl Zib mlčet, Surge všiml, jak Stormer podkopává Furnův schopnosti, které Breez dohodli. Dva nováčci později se setkal s Furno v oblasti odborné přípravy, který poznamenal, jak Stormer požadoval dokonalosti, a jak on by si vydělal jeho respekt jednoho dne. Po Furno byl re-napětí z vypouštění se v oblasti vzdělávání, Breez a její tým byl plánován Stormer jít na tréninkové misi pro zvýraznění své dovednosti. Nicméně, vůdce Alfa přijali hovor o únos na výbušniny závodu na Lemus 2 a byl nucen reagovat. Ve středu bitvy, Stormer byl překonán XPlode a Rotor. Furno se rozhodl postarat se o duo sám, a podařilo se mu zachytit Rotor. Breez pilotoval Drop Ship na Tantalus 5, nesoucí Surge na stavbě věznice 1331, kde Corroder byl bojuje Stringer a Bulka. Pak zamířil k medibot stanice na pomoc zraněné stavebních dělníků, a vrátil se později na pomoc při záchraně hromadně, který byl přišpendlený pod těžkými kovovými nosníky. Podařilo se jí zvednout to s levitace jednotky, po kterém Bulk by mohlo být ušetřeno. Stormer pochválil Breez pro její dobré myšlení, ke kterému ji Furno řekl, že je rád, že Stormer oceňuje jeden z nováčků. Breez, naopak, řekl Furno, že je geniální. Breez, spolu s Surge, Furno, a Stormer, zamířil do Mekron City na setkání s Generálním Drax. Stormer šel do okrsku jako první, a nováčci následoval nějaký čas po. Drax napadl Stormer, a zatímco on byl zajat, podařilo vyslat flotilu strážní roboty útočit na hrdiny. Mezi nováčky se pokusil sundat boty jako „terč“, ale nebyly příliš přesné, a Stormer vytáhl roboty na jejich místo. Meltdown pak havaroval přes světlík a stříkal Stormer s kyselinou. On zápasil ze scény, a zároveň Breez a její přátelé se ho snažili zasáhnout, ale minul. Po návratu do věže shromáždění, bylo zjištěno, že Meltdownův kal obsažen nanoboty schopné únos systémy robot je. Stormer se rozzuřil a utekl do Makuhero City. Furno následoval vůdce Alfa, zatímco Breez, Surge, Stringer, a Bulk cestoval do lunárního Tratix sbírat složku schopnou ničit nanoboty. Po příjezdu, skupina byla napadena Tratix Reptoid. Breez nalezeno složka, stejně jako Tratix Reptoid rozhodl se ji napadnout. Surge skočí před ní a byl sebrán stvoření. Jak Surge chystal se jíst, Breez používá její schopnost mluvit se zvířaty velet Tratix Reptoid k poklesu přepětí. Tvor povinen, a tým opustil. Stormer dostal protijed a byl vyléčen. Surgi, Breez vysvětlil ostatních hrdinů, jak mluvila s šelmou. Breez porazil Stormer v footrace na Sarazon 8. Krátce poté, Breez byl dotazován Mak Megahertz na Hero Factory FM desáté epizodě. Když DJ zmínil footrace, Stormer poslal rozzlobený audio-mail neslyšitelnou ječení, které Breez dešifrovat jako „Zjednodušeně řečeno, já jsem mrtvý.“. Poté, co hrál mise protokol Faradai pás, Breez opustil přehlídku. Breez později dozvěděl o Tibor Terrellův Hero Factory: The Musical - konkrétně, vedlejší zápletka zahrnující její údajný románek s Furno. Breez se vrátil do Hero Factory FM popřít jakýkoli vztah s Furno - nebo Surge, když na to přijde. Breez a její kamarádi hráli s anti-gravitace Raketa kroužky, když Nathaniel Zib objevil. Zib dal jim nové brnění a částic oddělovače a poslal na pomoc Stormer, Stringer, a volně ložené v New Stellac City, kde se hrdinové bojovali hrom a Corroder. Breez byl zahájen v roce hrdiny lusku na scéně, ale ona, Furno, a Surge objevil, XPlode a Meltdown objevil stejně. Najednou, Von Nebula otevřel černou díru v obloze a nasaje hrdinové zbraně, včetně Breez je pod napětím bumerangy. Stormer a Furno skočí do černé díry v boji proti Von Nebula, a Breez a zbytek Heroes použity částice separátory, aby se vyhnula útokům darebáky a omráčení. Darebáci byly vzaty do vazby, zatímco Von Nebula byl vtažen do jeho vlastního Černá díra Orb štábu, a Breez vrátil do Hero Factory v triumfu. ''Zkouška ohněm'' Vzhledem k její práci v New Stellac City, Breez a její kamarádi byli jmenováni na plný stav hrdiny. Breez a zbytek týmu Alfa byl nedávno vyslán na misi na obranu Tanker Station 22 z přisluhovačů Pán Ohně. Podařilo se jí pomoci několika pracovníků uniknout do bezpečí, i když se dostal do konfliktu s Drilldozer. Ona, spolu Surge a Stormer, napadl darebáka jen aby zjistil, že jejich zbraně byly schopny poškození na henchbot brnění. Ačkoli pracovníci se podařilo uniknout do bezpečí, hrdinové utrpěl hroznou porážku, a pokoušel se ustoupit. Darebáci se jim uprostřed, ale Surge podařilo zachytit jejich pozornost tím, že zničí palivových článků, což jeho kamarádi otvor k útěku. Když se vrátili do Hero Factory, Stormer pokusil se přesvědčit pana Makuro dát jim upgradu s cílem lépe bojovat proti jejich novou hrozbu a zachránit Surge. Neochotný nejprve, Makuro nakonec ustoupil kvůli závazku Stormer je. Breez byl zpočátku nejistý, že by se přizpůsobit jejich těla v době, když toto bylo dáno k odpočinku by Stormer. Všechny tři byly přestavěny, a byl okamžitě poslán do virtuálního výcviku zlomit v nových formách. Přes jejich pokrok v průběhu jednání, trvali na tom, že jsou připraveni být poslán zpět do cisterny nádraží 22. Hrdinové se vrátil k Tanker Station 22, a začal bojovat s padouchy. Během bitvy, Breez a Furno byl skoro zabit při výbuchu bomby, která vyústila v jejich zbraně dostat „přilepená“. Oni pokusili oddělit, když Drilldozer objevil a začal na ně zaútočit. Hero Pod obsahující Nex a Evo dorazil, který pomohl zvrátit v bitvě. Nex se podařilo oddělit dvě hrdiny, a Breez byl schopný porazit a hrdina-manžeta Drilldozer. Všech pět hrdinů pokoušel se zastavit ohně Pán, ale darebák podařilo získat navrch, dokud hrdina plavidlo narazil do ohně Pán, který ho oddělil jeho absorpční ruky. Surge vynořil z vozidla, a všichni vrátili do Hero Factory, kde Surge přijal jeho aktualizaci 2.0. Během zmíněného upgradu, Pán Ohně byl eskortován a Stormer ji a Furno vyprávěl o tom, jak by být vyléčen ze škody z jejich příjmu paliva. Později, Breez představil Surge s jeho ledové kopí děla na akci připomínající jeho statečnost. ''Útěk z vězení'' Po Útěk z vězení incidentu (v níž jsou všechny známé darebáci unikl díky úsilí Temný Fantom), Breez dostala nové vybavení, včetně hex energií štít, a přiřadit zachytit Ostnáč. ''Útok mozkožroutů'' Po „Chytit a manžeta jim“, Breez a Surge dával autogramy mnoha občanů v Makuhero City. Surge vyjádřil k Breez, jak se cítil jako loutka, když on byl kolem jeho fanoušky. Když byl Makuhero City napaden, Breez pomohl bojovat mozkožrouty. Byla svázaná k Obřoun pomocí své vinice. Když Bulk zjistil, že útočí na mozek zvrátit mutace bytosti provádí mozku, Breez obratně porazil mnoho mozkožrouti skoro tak rychle, jak Stormer. Když byl Hero Factory porušena Dračí Blesk, Alfa tým spěchal do Hero Factory a našel mozku zamořené Surge a armádu prázdných robotů. Zatímco tým Alfa bojoval prázdné roboty, Breez šel se postavit proti Surge. Breez byl schopný porazit Surge a odstranit jeho mozkožrout. Surge poté deaktivovat všechny prázdné roboty, které skončily na Útok mozkožroutů. Schopnosti a Vlastnosti Jako výsledek jí byl vytvořen pomocí experimentálního programu, Breezova má schopnost komunikovat s přírodou v nejznámějších galaktických oblastí. Ona je přírodní diplomat, péče hluboce nevinné a bojovat za jejich bezpečnost. Ona trvá na tom, že její práci jako hrdina je na prvním místě, a nesleduje romantický vztah s některou ze svých spoluhráčů. Odmítá být chráněn ostatními, jako ona věří ve své vlastní schopnosti. Ona je prokázáno, že starat se k ní spoluhráči a spolupracuje dobře s nimi. Po jejím upgradu na stav 2.0, ona si zachovává své původní schopnosti, stejně jako tepelně odolné brnění a další vylepšené funkce. Ona také získala dovednost hodit malé zbraně na blízko s dokonalou přesností. Vzhled Natalie zpočátku vápna a černé zbroji. Ona také měla průsvitné oranžové oči a průsvitný červený hrdina jádro. V Breezovým nové podobě, teď nosí vápna a tmavě stříbrné zbroji, zatímco její oči a hrdina jádro je v červené barvě. Ona má pokrývky hlavy, která jí pomáhá pohybovat nepozorovaně. Zbraně Byla vyzbrojena pod napětím bumerangy, které byly spojené s harpunami. Tyto zbraně byly vtažen do černé díry během bitvy v New Stellac City, i když se nakonec dostala zpátky. Po jejím upgradu, Breez je nyní vyzbrojen dvojicí ručních nožů multi-nástrojů. Po odpočinkové incidentu; Breezova získala Breakout upgrade (který zahrnoval raketové boty) a je nyní vybaven dvojitým ostřím šavle, plazmová střelec, a hex energetický štít. V současné době, Breezova je vybaven holicí pily štítem a dvojitými lopatkami. Sada informace Natalie Breezova byl propuštěn jak jeden z kanystru sad Hero Factory v červenci 2010 její číslo výrobku bylo 7165, a obsahoval 19 kusů. Její součástí by mohly být kombinovány s těmi 7164 Preston Stormer a 7167 William Furno postavit modelu Lucas Valor, pomocí pokynů vydání září-říjen časopisu LEGO Brickmaster. Natalie Breezova bylo re-povolený v lednu 2011 jako jedna ze šesti sad kanystr. Soubor byl na trh pod názvem „Breez 2.0“ (ve spojení s ostatními „2.0“ soubory ve vlně). Její výrobní číslo je 2142 a obsahovala 29 kusů, včetně speciální odznak brnění kus. Její součástí by mohly být kombinovány s Stormer 2.0 vytvořit model slučovač, a kód vytištěn pod jejím víku kanystru mohl být zapsán na HeroFactory.LEGO.cz. 6227 Breez je propuštěn v červenci 2012 a má 55 kusů. V Evropě byla vydána v lednu. 44006 Breez je propuštěn v lednu 2013. Trivia *Breez je vyjádřen Jean Louisa Kelly v vzestupu nováčků, utrpení ohně a Útok mozkožroutů, a Karen Strassman v Invaze z Hlubin. *Breez je jediná žena hrdina v současné době známy. *Přesto, že má formu odpočinkové, Breez je stále na 2.0 na začátku Útok mozkožroutů.